Three Days Time
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: KanazawaXKazuki. In Three Days Time, I'll prove my love, defend your honor, and give you a present you'll never forget. Giftfic for Infernum, the lonesome creator of KanaKazu.


A/N: Really? I really have to explain this? This is pure and simple a gift for Infernum dedicated to Infernum and inspired by Infernum. Is that enough? There is no pretty set, they are all just random things that popped into my head.

Infernum Note of Glee; ZOMG!! HOLY SHIT I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!!! DANKA ACERBUS!

-Try-

"Come on! Please? Just try!" Kazuki followed Kanazawa into his deserted classroom as the disgruntled teacher continued to try to brush him off. "I already told you that I gave up on singing and I am not going to try anymore!" Kazuki frowned with a murky kind of sadness staining his eyes, "But that's so sad! I won't believe that! Please, sing for me…" Kanazawa looked over at him and his eyes full of most likely intended tears and relaxed his grip of anger. "I hate you sometimes…okay!" Kazuki brightened.

Kanazawa drew in a deep breath and started with the first thing that came to mind. "What the hell am I supposed to sing?!" Kazuki frowned again. "Anything really…how about something you sang in school?" Kanazawa rubbed his head. "Fine."

_Dans un sommeil que charmait ton image,_

_Je rêvais le bonheur, ardent mirage,_

_Tes yeux étaient plus doux,_

_ta voix pure et sonore-_

Kanazawa stopped to look at Kazuki. He already knew that his voice was nowhere near what he had expected. "Is that enough torture for you? Because it is for me." Kanazawa began walking to the door, but Kazuki grabbed him around the waist. "It didn't sound that bad, really!" Kanazawa laughed a bitter laugh. "It sucked. I know it and you shouldn't go into denial about what could have been, okay?" Kazuki let go of him. Kanazawa heard him whisper as he strolled from the room, "I'm so, so sorry…"

-Loquacity-

"So, I was talking with my brother and he said that he was currently having to take a class in world poetry and he was going on and on about-"

"Kazuki! You're the one going on and on!"

The teacher and his beloved bed-mate were in a pizza hut. It wasn't long after they had arrived that Kazuki had started one of his normal and very customary rants. However, they sight of Kazuki's teeth biting into cheese while talking about poetry was about too much for Kanazawa to handle.

"Wait, wait," he continued, "I'm getting to the good part! Anyway, my brother, you know him, right? Well, he said that yesterday his class started on Ancient Greek poetry and everyone had to choose a Greek poet to concentrate on. So, my brother somehow ended up last, so he got paired with the last name on the list, sucks, right? Well, guess what the name was?

It was Sappho! Everyone had avoided Sappho! I wasn't really sure who Sappho was until my brother started telling me about her. Apparently she was the poet who lived on the Isle of Lesbos off the coast of Italy…or Sicily, I don't remember which…

Also, they say that not much of her life is known, and that so much of it is surrounded in mystery like she and her followers were lesbians, which, by the way, Lesbos and the legend of Sappho is where we get the word lesbian, or that she threw herself off a cliff to her death when her ideals and morals of feminism were breached when she became pregnant or a bunch of other things.

But, the thing that got at me was that everyone avoided her. You know, someone must have known who she was; at least, they're in a poetry class after all. But, just because of legends, they become homophobic? That's just wrong! I mean they are just legends and what is wrong with being gay? Really? I-"

"Kazuki, as much as you'd like to continue and besides the point that this conversation is probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said and the point that you could lead a gay pride rally, I would prefer to see you eat some pizza instead of letting it waste!"

Kanazawa attempted this as a last chance to get Kazuki to shut up. He played the miserly, older man card. Kazuki blinked and looked down at his half-eaten slice of pizza and gasped. "Oh!" He picked it up and slowly bit into it again. Kanazawa watched in this silence as Kazuki's luscious teeth slowly sank into the soft cheese and the tender chewing pressed against his lips. Kanazawa was fantasizing until…

Kazuki started with a mouth full, "Anyway, as I said before-"

Kanazawa lost it. "For the love of god, curve your yammering skull cave!!!" Kazuki blinked. "Huh?" He furrowed his brow in thought before brightening. "OH! I get it! We're playing movie quotes aren't we? It's the Master of Disguise! I love that movie! Okay, my turn! Umm- hey, hey, what are you doing?!"

Kanazawa grabbed Kazuki by the arm and marched him over to a closed door. Kazuki puzzled, "The bathroom?" Kanazawa dipped his eyebrows, "I have another quote for you Kazuki. Do you know what it is?" Kazuki twitched nervously, "What?"

"You brought this on yourself." With that, Kanazawa pulled Kazuki into the bathroom and made it so as he was unable to talk.

-Coincidence-

"KANA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! QUICK, COME HERE!" Kazuki sat in front of his computer as Kanazawa bolted over from the bedroom, worried that Kazuki had lost a leg or some other important body part. He quickly found that the cause of his worry was less than worth it.

"Look!! I found the cutest thing just now! Listen!" Kazuki pressed the play button as Kanazawa sighed. "Kazuki, I just ran from the bedroom because I thought you were in unbearable pain. This is not unbearable pain. Therefore, you lied and I'm going back in the bedroom."

He turned, but Kazuki stopped him, "No, wait! Look! It's starting!"

Kanazawa heard a little beat before words began to be put to it.

_My name is cloud._

_I have a sword._

Kanazawa rubbed his head as he watched a little chibi version of a video game character dance. He turned to Kazuki who was absolutely enthralled with his eyes wide and sparkling. Kanazawa, out of fixed gaze on his lover, waited until the song ended. Kazuki turned to him. "Wasn't that adorable?! No, it was Kawaii!" Kanazawa flinched. "Where in the hell did you hear that word?!"

Kazuki frowned, "Why does that matter? It means cute, right?" Kanazawa rubbed his eyes. "That isn't the point. It's the context that you are using it that is frightening me." Kazuki blinked, "Oh, um…"

The awkward silence found its way into the room for a moment or two before Kazuki began to speak again. "But wasn't that cute?" Kanazawa sighed. "I suppose…"

"Good, because now I'm going to make up a song for me and you!" Kanazawa snapped. "What?!" Kazuki looked hurt. "You don't think that it's a good idea?" Kanazawa turned and walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Tomorrow was a school day and he was going to need sleep.

***

Kanazawa woke up the next morning to find that Kazuki had already left for school. That meant that he was late, very late. By the time he arrived, he had missed his first class and the room was trashed. He sighed and bent down to begin picking up the garbage. He heard a sound and turned to see a smiling Kazuki in the door way.

"Kazuki, you do realize that because you weren't there, I was LATE!" Kazuki smiled and began singing.

_Kanazawa _

_Is your real name._

_You made me play_

_The crying game._

_So for revenge,_

_And for your fate,_

_I made you so_

_So very late._

With that Kazuki turned and walked out of the room. Kanazawa crouched on his knees, still in shock before slamming his head into a table. He knew that this was his fault. He would apologize later. He gritted his teeth.

"Damn you Cloud."

-Continuation-

"Does this mean that I'm on your good side again?" Kanazawa sighed heavily swinging the silver wig out of his face. "Absolutely," Kazuki replied still fixing the spiky blond wig on his head. "Why did it have to be cosplay?" Kanazawa thought to himself. "Ready?" Kazuki asked. Kanazawa nodded and Kazuki started the beat. "By the way, we're going out to town after this." Kanazawa's eyes went wide. "What?"

-Threat-

"So, what you're telling me is that I am too uptight?" Kanazawa nodded. Len looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "I'm not uptight. I am just serious." Kanazawa sighed. He had called Len in for a private discussion on his progress, but it had somehow dwindled off into this.

"Serious or not, you act as though you're stuffed with cold meat. It wouldn't hurt if you would loosen up, learn some people skills, and even try to be friendly. Here's a tip. Try talking to people even when they don't talk to you. It would help you a lot."

Len narrowed his gaze. "I prefer to keep to myself. I don't have time for idiocy like other contestants in this competition." It was Kanazawa's turn to narrow his gaze. "I beg your pardon, but what precisely do you mean?"

Len huffed with an air of arrogance. "I thought you would understand. Professionalism is a sign of talent and idiocy is a sign of the amateur. Why would I want to reduce himself to the demeanor of a talentless fool with nothing more to do than pitter off accomplishing nothing?"

Kanazawa spoke with a deadly tone to his voice. "Who are you referring to?"

Len frowned deeper. "You still don't understand? How sad, I thought that you would. I am referring to that moron Hihara."

Kanazawa dove for Len's throat and pinned him to the chair. He breathed homicide. "Now, that was just rude and uncalled for. If you ever, ever, insult Kazuki again, then I will slice your fingers open with an electric fan."

Len, for once, looked genuinely frightened, pinned under an angry Kanazawa along with the point that he was unable to move. He stuttered slightly, but was unable to say anything. Kanazawa heard the door open behind him. He turned slightly to see a shocked looking Kazuki who ran away just as quickly as he had come.

Kanazawa stood up instantly and looked at the still ruffled Len with a few words. "You know, this could have all been prevented if you were less serious. Something to think about." Kanazawa turned and ran after the Trumpeter. He heard crying inside another classroom and found Kazuki curled up in a corner.

Kanazawa walked over slowly and carefully. He bent down, putting his hand on Kazuki's head. The other looked up quickly. His face was red and streaming. He shuddered out words. "You… were… cheating on me…why? Am I …not enough for you? Why… did you do that?" He buried his head back into his knees.

Kanazawa pressed his arm around Kazuki's shoulder. "I swear on everything that I stand for and love, Kazuki that I was not cheating on you." Kazuki muttered through his arms, "Prove it." Kanazawa moved pulling Kazuki into his lap and pressing his lips onto his.

Kazuki was warmer than usual and the small shudders that he made continued to shoot through Kanazawa's body. He wrapped his other arm around Kazuki's waist, pulling him closer, their chests and stomachs pressed against each other. Kazuki had closed his eyes and fallen limp as he was kissed.

Kanazawa moved off, sucking Kazuki's bottom lip before he completely stopped. Kazuki looked up at him. His voice was still a little hoarse. "Do you love me?"

Kanazawa smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

-Beware the Fangirl-

"Kanazawa-san?" He turned, "Huh? Oh, it's you Nami." Kanazawa had just been packing up his stuff to leave. The day had long since ended, but Kanazawa noticed he only had two cigarettes left, so he thought that he might take a few minutes and finish the pack off.

He had finished the rest of his paperwork…somehow, so he had gone to gather the rest of his things in his desk. He looked at the journalist in training with curiosity. Why was she here? This didn't feel right…

"Hi, well, I was wondering if you had any interesting news for the concours to report. I can't keep the student body waiting you know." His worries seemed less vexed. "Oh, is that all? Well, I can't think of too much except…I think that Len may be practicing in the third room down the hall if you'd like to ask him."

She sighed with her hand on her hip, "I already tried. He locked the door." Kanazawa held up a key without looking up. "Give it back to me tomorrow." Nami smiled without asking. She was walking out when Kanazawa stopped her. "Oh, and since you're going down there, would you take this with you?"

Nami frowned, "A portable fan? Okay." She walked out, but then popped her head back in. "Oh, and by the way, you looked so Kawaii in Sephiroth cosplay the other night." She smiled before popping out again. Kanazawa flinched. "It was YOU!!!'

-Retribution-

"Excuse me." Nami returned right before Kanazawa left. She had colossal anger written on her face. Kanazawa looked over at her for a moment. "Went badly, huh?"

She slowly walked over to his desk, setting the key down. "He jumped out the window when he saw me screaming something about getting back at you." Kanazawa's eyes widened. "Ah, you don't say."

She frowned. "I'm not angry, but I am a little peeved that you didn't tell me these things were going on. Honestly, threatening Len, cosplay, and then there was Kazuki…" Kanazawa looked up dangerously. She was smiling.

"Don't worry. I don't intend to let any of this get to the public, simply because I have enough respect as a Fangirl to recognize you two as a good pairing." Kanazawa's eye twitched. "But, if you screw up again, I will have no choice but to be a good reporter. Buh-bye!"

Nami turned to walk from the room. She was stopped by Kazuki who jogged up to the doorway. "Hey Nami, what are you doing here?" She bypassed him with a smile, slapping his palm. "Good luck," she echoed down the hallway.

Kazuki turned, confused to Kanazawa who was rubbing his eyes again. "Umm, thank you?"

-The Glory of Einstein Derived Through Gullibility-

"Hey, Kana-yan, what does E=mc2 mean?" Kazuki walked into the room in the middle of a sentence as usual. "Where did this come from?" Kanazawa looked up from his book. "Do you really want to know?"

Kazuki nodded. Kanazawa looked at him seriously. "It means enemas equal major cumming for a couple." Kazuki's mouth dropped open, "Really?!" Kanazawa nodded. Kazuki left the room murmuring, "I thought it had something to do with science. Who knew mathematicians were such perverts?"

Kanazawa smiled. That had gotten rid of him.

-Thought Processes-

"Your birthday is coming up. What do you want?" Kanazawa looked over the table to a very fed up Kazuki. He was in a bad mood ever since the school day had ended and Kanazawa thought it would be appropriate to go directly to a restaurant: Pizza Hut.

Kazuki distractedly looked up. He seemed caught off guard. "Oh, um…I'm not sure, anything that I would like…like music or basketball…or something." He started to stare off into space again. Kanazawa sighed. "Kazuki, I'm going to give you a dollar and you are going to go over to the jukebox and you are going to choose three of your favorite songs to cheer yourself up or I am going to manually cheer you up myself."

Kazuki looked at the bathroom for a moment. "Give me the dollar." Kanazawa smiled.

-All the good ones are dead…?-

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Kanazawa walked into a deserted classroom to find Kazuki shuffling around in an odd manner. "I'm doing the moonwalk, why?" Kanazawa looked confused. "That's exactly the point, why?"

Kazuki shrugged and then smiled. "I'm dancing because Michael Jackson is cool." Kanazawa strolled over to a wall to lean against. "He died recently. You know that right?" Kazuki froze in mid slide and whipped around. "What?!"

Kanazawa sighed and lit a cigarette. "I said that Michael Jackson is dead. Didn't you know?" Kazuki fretted. "No! I didn't! This is awful! I only discovered his music last week and now he's dead?!" Kanazawa mused. "Well, that would explain how you discovered him. They've been playing him non-stop on the radio since he died. Speaking of which, a lot of people have been dying recently…Eartha Kitt died on Christmas…and then Billie Mays and Karl Malden and…"

Kazuki grew more and more upset with every name. He eventually covered his ears and ran out of the room screaming, "NO!!! Why do all of the good singers have to die?!" A few moments passed until Kanazawa's face twisted and he broke down laughing. He could almost imagine an opera to Oxi-Clean starring Billie Mays. He would have to explain to Kazuki later…

-Later-

"So, only Michael Jackson was a singer?" Kazuki bit his lip. Kanazawa sighed. "No, actually Eartha Kitt was also a singer, but no one else I mentioned was…" Kazuki sighed. "Well, that isn't so bad then…" He blinked and then turned quickly, "Janet Jackson isn't dead is she?" Kanazawa blinked. "No, she isn't.

"Damn it."

-A Real Birthday Present-

"Happy Birthday Kazuki!" Everyone clapped enthusiastically as Kazuki blew out candles on his cake. Everything was perfect at the party. There was laughter and guests and everything, but one thing seemed to be missing. Kazuki looked around. "Where's Kana-yan?"

Ryotaro frowned. "I'm not sure. I saw him around here somewhere." Kazuki got up and began walking around. He had forgotten just how many people he had invited. Besides his family, he had invited his friends from the concours, his brother's friends that he played basketball with, the orchestra club and anyone else that wanted to come. This truly was turning into a party.

He bumped into Len who went pale. "Oh, hi Len! Are you enjoying the party?" Kazuki smiled and Len mustered a small hesitant smile. "Oh yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Happy birthday." His voice seemed small and frightened. Kazuki didn't seem to notice. "Well, just enjoy yourself, oh, that reminds me, have you seen Kana-yan?" The smile disappeared as Len shook his head absent mindedly and wandered off, pushing past Kazuki.

Kazuki blinked and shrugged it off as he continued bumping around until he found his brother who knew where everyone was. "Hey, bro, do you know where Kana-yan went?" His brother turned to him. "Oh, well I think that he's right over-" He was interrupted by a strong voice.

_Happy birthday to you…_

Kazuki turned around, but couldn't see anyone. The room had gone very quiet as the loud voice continued.

_Happy birthday to you…_

Kazuki listened for a moment. The voice was deepish. It was kind of mixed between a baritone and a tenor. It was smooth with a thin rasp to it, but the most striking feature was that its volume not only overpowered the room, but the tone of the voice resonated like water.

_Happy birthday, dear Kazuki…._

Kazuki saw him then. Kanazawa was slowly walking down the stairs, his arms out and his mouth wide open. His eyes were focused directly on the birthday boy.

_Happy birthday to you…_

He held the last word until it died down in his throat. Everyone clapped and many shouted and cheered. Kazuki stood stock still, unable to move. Kanazawa walked the rest of the way down to Kazuki and put his arm around his shoulder. "I've been working on it. How's that for a present?"

Kazuki's lip quivered and a solitary tear fell down his cheek. "That was beautiful…" Kazuki hugged Kanazawa around the waist murmuring thank you over and over again. Someone put on some music and everyone started to dance.

Kanazawa lifted Kazuki's face up and amidst everyone, but unnoticed by anyone, bent down and kissed him. Kazuki blushed softly. Kanazawa whispered, "That wasn't part of the gift. That was just extra, but I had a feeling that you'd like it."

Kazuki slowly began tilting from side to side, dancing to a slow song from the 80's. Kanazawa hummed. "Happy birthday, my dear Kazuki, happy birthday to you…"

A/N: Okay, I wrote this in one morning because I felt like it. That's reason enough right? It took about 6 hours, but it was worth it and no, I was not typing for 6 hours. Okay, so now for a little explanation. Also, I talk a lot and unless you like reading these things or would like to be informed on what you can and cannot comment on, don't bother.

First off, for those of you who noticed, I started every fic with someone talking. This wasn't intentional for the first three fics, but then I kind of noticed it, so I made it a running theme.

Try: The first and last stories were the two that I had thought of first and I thought that it would be sweet if I wrote them with a little bit of distance between them, but I never realized that it would be this sweet…the first story is sad to set off the mood of the rest of the story. This all takes place in about three days or so. Hehe, Catcher in the Rye, eat your heart out. I really thought that it would be neat to have completely different stories, but all of them still tie into one big story.

The lyrics that Kanazawa sings are the first four lines of the gorgeous French love song (or heartbroken love song) Après un Rêve. This song is by the French composer Gabriel Faure and is put to the French translation of an anonymous Italian poem. The translation was by Romaine Bussine.

I, like many, many others learned of this song from La Corda and built my love of it from there. It is featured prominently at the end of the 7th book and the beginning of the 8th. It is Kahoko's piece for the third selection. I believe that it was also featured in the anime with Kanazawa even singing it on recording and attempting it later.

Après un Rêve is one of my absolute favorite songs and my second favorite French song (The first is Le Temps des Cerises). I put it in simply because I love it and it pertains to the story. Originally, I had written the first four lines of the song from memory, but I have since then fixed them to the exact French because I have acquired the text of the song…yays! In thinking back, I actually didn't do too badly with my recollection.

Loquacity: I for one am loquacious, so sue me. I have a story behind this one. Infernum and I were actually in a Pizza Hut and I love Pizza Hut, so no one sue me for that either and we were talking and I actually had the idea of Kazuki refusing to stop talking while eating in a Pizza Hut and Kanazawa just screaming something like that. Infernum laughed and said that he would use that in one of his fics. I said that was fine as long as I got credit. I was actually talking that much, but Infernum did not yell at me.

However, it seems that I may have even, for once, beaten him to it. You can still use it Infernum if you want to! Credit goes to a bunch of people. I give credit to Pizza Hut for being awesome, plus the Master of Disguise which I borrowed that quote from, as well as the quote that I borrowed from Death Becomes Her and as far as I know, everything that Kazuki said about Sappho was true.

I think we all know what Kazuki had in his mouth after that…or maybe it was because he was moaning that he couldn't talk…who knows?

Coincidence: It just popped into my head like all the rest of these. The second part came as I was writing the first. I had originally intended for Kazuki to just make up a song for both of them, but this turned out instead. Major credit goes to Spookydoom for creating one of the greatest achievements in Otakudom since the Gravi Megamixes.

Continuation: I just felt like it. It's cute. Oh, and for anyone that cares, I do not own any of the lovely Cloud or Sephiroth.

Threat: I was actually writing on the Beware the Fangirl before and I thought, "No I need to write on Threat first." So, here we are. I needed a little romantic tension. Originally I was just going to have Kazuki ask him later, but I liked this better. Plus, it was sweeter. The electric fan thing is not a quote. I wrote that because Len was so picky about fingers in the manga…ooh…finger fetishist!

Beware the Fangirl: We all know that Nami is a Fangirl and we should get used to it. I had to change a few things in the Coincidence story to make this one funnier, but it worked out. Oh, and yes, Nami did take pics of Kazu and Kana in cosplay, but those are for her personal collection alone. I was going to reference Loveless for a second there.

Retribution: Now this got a little edgy when I started writing it. I had to brighten it quickly otherwise it might have turned out differently with Nami's guts on the floor or something. It turned out fine though…

The Glory of Einstein Derived Through Gullibility: I thought it would be funny to differ on E=mc2, so that is what I did. I was listening to Robin Williams stand up during it and one of his jokes kind of inspired it. I give credit and apologize to Einstein.

Thought Processes: I wrote this after I finished the rest of the fic for more foreshadowing and extra sweetness. Plus, I needed to give more applause to Pizza Hut for being awesome.

All the Good ones are dead…?: It seems as though everyone is dying. I was listening to Michael Jackson before writing this and that's what brought it on. I LOVE Michael Jackson and I was saddened by his death, but I think that people are really making TOO BIG of a deal out of it. I was actually saddened even more when I heard about Billie Mays than with Michael. I also love Eartha Kitt. I mean no offense whatsoever to Oxi-Clean. One of my relatives tried it and said that it worked wonderfully. No Suing Please!

Later: Yes, I know already that I'm going to get shit from that comment. It is my opinion. If you don't like it, well, then that's yours. But, if you send me a comment that deals ONLY with your hatred for me because I said that or you hate my fic because I said that, then DON'T send a comment, period.

I don't want to hear about it. If you like Janet Jackson, that is fine. My brother is obsessed with her, but I think that she has made no significant musical difference at all. I just don't enjoy her music. Her recent stuff is better, but her early stuff is just plain mediocre.

DON'T comment if you have nothing better to do than berate me for hating Janet Jackson because I DO NOT want to hear it. You have been warned.

I apologize, Mrs. Jackson if you read this, but I just don't like your music. Got nothing against you, I just don't like your music.

A Real Birthday Present: I love this part of the fic. It truly is my favorite part. The 80's song mentioned was Time After Time by the Fabulous and Divine Cyndi Lauper.

I will end my long, long author's notes here. I hope you have enjoyed this fic. Okay, now I shut up.

Infernum's Editing Note o' Death: *hyperventilates* yeah, i know! i'm so excited i can't use the shift key anymore!!!! And in all technicallity, this was a gift for my Half Birthday. Along with a comic, and a bright orange Kazuki scarf. And weird oreo pudding crap that tastes like awesome and whipped topping. Yeah...


End file.
